Reconcile
by SlytherinLove30
Summary: It's been 16 years since Kurt and Blaine have broken up. Both have given up hope to ever find love again. Are they right or will they both get their happy ending? Klaine One shot. Mentions of MPreg


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: I wrote this a while ago but forgot to post it. The story is canon up till 'Glease'. Warning for mentions of MPreg.**

Kurt Hummel looked around his classroom to make sure everything was just the way he wanted it. Today was the first day of school and it was also the first day of Glee club. Though this was definitely not his first year teaching music, he was still nervous.

Teaching was one of Kurt's favorite things in the world. When he had graduated High School he had interned at Vogue magazine but after a year, he knew it wasn't what he wanted to do with his life. So, under the advice of his high school music teacher, Will Shuester, he went to college to become a teacher. Looking back now, it was one of the best decisions of his life.

Students started to fill in the classroom, talking about their summers and asking their favorite teacher how his was. Kurt smiled and talked amicably with his students until they all arrived. After all of his old students took their seats, there was a quiet knock on the door.

Kurt turned around and looked at the girl standing by the door. She was on the shorter side, only about five foot six or so and had long, curly, light brown hair. "I'm new here and I was wondering if I could audition." She said.

Kurt smiled at her. "Of course, the more the merrier. Do you have music to sing with?"

The girl nodded her head and pulled out her phone."Is there somewhere I can plug this in?"

"Right over there." Kurt said pointing to the docking station in the corner of the room.

The girl walked over and plugged her phone in. All of a sudden music started to fill the classroom with the music of a familiar song. She began to sing:

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free

Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night

Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise

The entire class applauded when she finished. Kurt was stunned, the girl had an amazing voice. "That was amazing, umm. I'm sorry I didn't get your name." He said realizing that she didn't introduce herself.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Elizabeth Anderson but you can call me Lizzie." She said.

Kurt stopped for a second but then shook his head, it couldn't be. "Well Lizzie, my name is Mr. Hummel or Mr. H as most here call me, and I would like to welcome you to this club." He said smiling at her.

She smiled brightly back. "Thank you, Mr. H." She said and then went to sit in one of the empty chairs.

The rest of the class went by quickly and all too soon, it was over and all the kids began to file out of the class. Lizzie was the last one left and Kurt stopped her. "That really was a good job, Lizzie. You are very talented."

She smiled shyly and blushed a little bit. "Thanks, Mr. H."

"I have one question though, why that song?" He asked curiously. 'Blackbird' had always been one of his favorites.

"It's kind of a special song for me. My dad used to sing it to me when I was little." She explained with a slight smile on her face as she remembered.

"Are you and your dad close?" Kurt asked.

"Very." She answered. "We're all each other have."

"I get that. My mom died when I was pretty young and it was just me and my dad for a really long time before he and my step-mom married." Kurt told he, sympathizing with her.

"I wish my dad could find somebody else. I honestly don't think he's even dated anyone since I was born." She told him.

"I know it's not exactly my business but, what about your mom?" He asked.

Lizzie shook her head. "You probably won't believe me but, I don't have a mother, at all." She told him quietly.

"No I believe you, you're dad,he's a carrier, right?" Kurt said

Lizzie nodded her head. "Yeah. At my last school, I pretty much got chased out because people found out and started to call me a freak." She said quietly.

"You're not a freak, Lizzie, you're a miracle. If anybody ever gives you trouble, you can come to me, okay?" Kurt said, making sure she knew she could count on him.

"Thanks, Mr. H. I appreciate it. I better get going though, I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she made her way of the classroom.

"Bye, Lizzie." He said and watched her go.

He felt bad for her. He knew exactly how it felt to be chased out of your own school. Luckily for him though, he had somebody that helped him through it all. He honestly had no idea what he would have done with out Blaine all those years ago. He sighed, he hadn't seen or spoken to Blaine in over sixteen years but he still missed him.

Thinking of Blaine, he couldn't help but to think back to Lizzie. A part of him thought that maybe, just maybe she was his daughter. But he quickly pushed that thought aside. If Blaine had a kid that old, he would have known, mostly because she would more than likely be his child too and Blaine wasn't the type to just not tell him that he was pregnant with his child. He would never do that to him.

Lizzie walked into her apartment later that afternoon. "Dad! I'm home!" She yelled as she placed her bag down in the front hall.

"In the kitchen!" Came the reply and she immediately walked into the kitchen.

Blaine Anderson looked up from where he was cooking dinner as his daughter walked in. "How was your first day?" He asked.

"It was really good. I made some new friends and the teachers seem really nice. Especially the music teacher." She told him.

"So you actually tried out for the Glee club?" He asked her. Earlier that morning she had been on the fence about trying out. After what happened to her at her old school, Lizzie had lost a lot of confidence in herself, something Blaine felt guilty and responsible for. But, now he was glad that she had gathered the courage to audition because she really did have a lot of talent.

Lizzie smiled. "Yeah I did, and you were right about it. The kids there are really nice and I made a few new friends." She told him.  
Blaine beamed at the sight of his daughter and leaned over and kissed her four head. "I'm so happy for you, kid."

"Thanks dad. I'm gonna go start my homework." She said and then went to exit the kitchen.

"You already have homework? It's only the first day." He asked.

"It's not a lot. Most of it is to see if I remember what I learned last year. It won't take me long." She explained.

"Okay, dinner will be ready in a half an hour." He told her.

"Alright." She said and walked to her bedroom. She flung her backpack on h bed and sat down. Pulling out her homework, she put her headphones in her ears and got to work.

A few weeks into the school year, Lizzie and Blaine were sitting on the couch, a bowl of popcorn between them, as they watched a movie. "How's school?" Blaine asked casually. He had been working a lot in the past few weeks and they hadn't spent a lot of time together.

Lizzie brightened up, something that Blaine was happy about. The time that they had spent together, he could tell she was happier now then she had been in the last year and a half. "Really good. This week in glee, we're doing pop song from the last decade. I'm excited but I haven't decided what to sing yet. Mr.H said I could probably do a lot of different songs because I have a wide range." She told him excitedly. Besides her father, Mr. H was the first real adult that she felt she could completely trust.

"You seem to like this teacher a lot." He pointed out.

"Well yeah, he's the best." Lizzie told him. She looked her father over and then decided to add, "He's pretty good looking too."

Blaine almost chocked on the popcorn in his mouth. "I'm sorry, what?" He said, not believing that she had just said that

Lizzie blushed slightly. "I don't mean it like that." She insisted. "I just mean to other people, would find him attractive." She explained.

Blaine studied her face. He had seen that look before. "No Lizzie, you are not setting me up with your music teacher." He told her.

Lizzie put an innocent look on her face. "I'm not." She said.  
"I'm serious, Lizzie." He said warningly.

She huffed. "Fine but I guess you should wait to make you're decision until Friday." She sighed.

"Friday?" He asked.

Lizzie's face dropped. "Parent night at school. You promised me you would go." She said.

"Oh right. I forgot. I'll be there don't worry." He promised.

Lizzie smiled. "Yay! I can't wait." She exclaimed and they went back to watching their movie.

Blaine walked the hallways of his daughters new high school with a small smile on his face. He had just been to see Lizzie's teachers and they had all stopped him to tell him how well she was doing and how bright she was. For the first time in a long time, he wasn't worried about her. She had introduced him to some her friends and their parents, who all seemed very nice.

Now, he walked towards her glee class. He was on his own this time because Lizzie and her friends had went to the auditorium. When he finally reached the room, he knocked on the open door.

Kurt was alone in the glee room, waiting for the parents to arrive. This was always one of his favorite nights of the year. The parents of his students always loved to hear about what their kids were doing. He also liked meeting the new parents. This year however, he couldn't help but feel anxious. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. He turned around and was met with a sight that made his stomach do a flip.

When the man, who Blaine presumed was the teacher, turned to face him, he was shocked. "K-Kurt?" He stumbled.

"Blaine?" Kurt said quietly.

Before the two could talk anymore, more parents made their way into the room. They kept staring at each other. Kurt was the first to shake out of it though and started greeting the new arrivals.

But Blaine just kept on staring at the other man, his heart pounding in his chest. Kurt began his presentation and told all of the parents what they had been planning on doing and their plans for the upcoming competition.

Thirty minutes later, the kids arrived and met their parents. Lizzie ran over to Blaine immediately. "Dad, can I go with Sarah and Emily to get ice cream?" She asked.

Blaine smiled at his daughter. "Yes but be back by ten, okay?" He told her.

"I will, promise." She said and then leant over to give her father a peck on the cheek. "Thanks, love you." And then she was gone again.

As room began to empty, Blaine stayed back. When he and Kurt were the only ones left in the room, he spoke. "You look good."

Kurt looked at him. "You look good? Are you serious?" He questioned him, anger in his voice.

"Well you do." Blaine insisted.

Kurt shook his head and sighed, "You haven't changed at all, have you?"

Blaine sighed too. "That's not entirely true." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt scoffed. "I'm sure." His voice dripped with bitterness. "Having a kid changes a person."

"Kurt..." Blaine started but Kurt cut him off.

"Is she mine?" He asked angrily.

Blaine nodded his head. "Yeah, she is." He admitted quietly.

Tears started to flow out of Kurt's eyes and he dropped down in the nearest chair. "I can't believe you kept my own daughter from me." He spit out angrily.

When Kurt had started to cry, Blaine's heart began to ache but as soon as those words left his mouth, Blaine grew angry. "I tried to tell you, Kurt!" He yelled. "You wouldn't answer my God damned phone calls!"

"And that's my fault?! You're the one that cheated on me!" Kurt yelled back.

Pain and guilt filled Blaine, tears now poured down his face. The anger at Kurt's accusations had gone. "I only found out three weeks after Grease. I tried for two weeks straight to contact you. I even called Rachel but she wouldn't let me talk to you. Finally I gave up and told my parents. They gave me two options, I get an abortion or I get out. I left that night, booked a flight to California to live with Cooper and I never looked back." He explained quietly.

Unknown to the two occupants of the room, they were being watched. Lizzie had only gotten to the school parking lot when she realized that she didn't have any money on her. She ran back, telling her friends that she would catch up with them, planning on asking her father for money. She hadn't expected to hear all that she did. She had never heard any of that story before.

Blaine and Kurt both whipped around when they heard a muffled sob. When Blaine saw Lizzie standing there, he immediately tried to go to her but she turned on her heals and ran down the hallway.

Blaine automatically began to run after her, Kurt following closely behind him. When they finally caught up to her, she was sitting on the stage of the auditorium, crying softly. Blaine heaved a small sigh and slowly began to walk towards her. He walked up the steps, "Lizzie..." He began but was cut off.

"I knew...I've always known that somewhere out there, I had another father. I used to think about it all the time, wishing that i could know him, but then I ended up feeling guilty because I didn't want you to think that I thought you weren't enough." She began, tears still streaming down her face.

"I wouldn't have..." Blaine cut in, only to be stopped again.

"And then I would think about why I didn't know him. Why you never told me about him. I thought that maybe he didn't want me. Maybe, you didn't want to tell me because you knew it would hurt me to know that he didn't want me." She said, anger becoming more and more prominent in her voice with every word. "Now, now I find out that he didn't even know I existed. And the reason he didn't know was because you...you..." She trailed off and the tears started to come harder.

She wasn't the only one crying now. Both Blaine and Kurt had tears in there eyes while listening to their daughter's anguish filled speech. "I'm sorry. I can never tell you how sorry I am. To both of you." He said, turning slightly to Kurt. "It kills me to know that both of you are paying the price for one stupid mistake I made when I was eighteen."

Looking at Blaine, Kurt couldn't help but flash back to the night they broke up and the night he had come to see Grease. The younger man had the exact same look on his face now that he did both occasions. Kurt always knew how guilty Blaine felt but it still didn't ease his pain. He felt so broken then. Even now, it still pained him to think about it. But now, he felt himself growing less angrier at Blaine.

"I should have answered your calls." Kurt told him. "After Grease, you stopped calling and sending stuff. Then a few weeks later you started again. I should have known something happened. Then, Christmas came along and my dad came to see me and I asked if he had seen you and he told me that you were gone, that nobody had any idea where you were."

Blaine sighed in defeat. "On my way to the airport, I drove to your dad's house." He began. "I had every intentional of telling him, and maybe he could tell you. But the closer I got, the more I got to thinking. Maybe it was for the best that you didn't know. You could focus on your life, your dreams and you'd never have to deal with me again. So I drove right past."

"My dream was you, Blaine." Kurt said quietly, slowly approaching the shorter man. "I just wish that you knew that. Even after what happened. As time went on, it became more and more clear to me. But I couldn't find you and it killed me. I tried dating other people but everything they did, I would compare to you. I never gave up hope that one day, I'd run into you on the street or something. But then I realized, you had probably moved on. And then Lizzie showed up in my class," he said turning and smiling at the girl. "And I thought maybe, just maybe she was yours and I'd finally be able to see you again. But I didn't want to give myself too much hope because it had been so long already. But I'm so glad it's you."

Blaine gave him a watery smile. "Really?" He asked.

"Of course." Kurt said, his voice overflowing with emotion. "It's like I said to you when we were young, I'm never saying goodbye to you."

The familiar words made Blaine extremely happy. He had often had dreams that were just of Kurt saying that to him. He didn't know what to say so, like he had the first time Kurt had said them, he hugged the other man as tightly as possible.

Kurt hugged him back immediately. He had missed this, just simply being able to hold Blaine in his arms. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, until they heard somebody clear this voice. They let go of each other and turned to face their daughter and blushed, they had almost forgotten she was there.

It was then that everything really hit Kurt. He had a daughter. A beautiful, talented, kind daughter that he had know for only a few weeks but already knew in his heart loved. He walked closer to her and they both just stared at each other. Suddenly, Lizzie flew into Kurt's arms, Kurt welcoming her whole heartedly.

Blaine watched them with a smile on his face. He had pictured this moment for almost sixteen year, wishing every time that he had had the courage to tell Kurt. But the past was the past and he knew that the future was now very bright. He knew that it might take a while, but they would be a family. The family they were always meant to be.

**The End...**


End file.
